Rogue Order
Rogue Order Organizational information Sub-units *Rogue Order Affiliated organizations ''' *Create Shen of the Republic *Old Republic(Was Forest into hiding) *Galactic Republic(Secretarial working with the Kamins who were building and creating a new batch of clones that would listen to them and them alone) *United Republic(after killing Darth Sides and making Anakin a grey jedi they execute order 66 which order all clones to kill the Jedi those ending the clone wars and bring true Peace to the Republic) *Republic Army '''Beliefs *Holy text *Rogue Jedi Code Deities The Force *Light and Dark side of the Force Historical information Date founded ''' *Over 7 thousand generations before the first Battle of Coruscant '''Source Table of Contents ''' *At last the true guardians of peace have returned Jame Skywalker *A Rogue is a Force-sensitive individual, most often a member of the Rogue Order, who studied, served, and used the mystical energies of the Force; usually, the light and dark side of the Force.(A/N:do to the fact that Rogue's are both light and dark users some of them can also develop special abilities *The weapon of a Rogue was the lightsaber, a blade made of pure energy which have different colours. Rogue fought for peace and justice during the create Shen of the Republic and until the end of the old republic, usually against their mortal enemy: the Dark jedi(true dark side) and later jedi(light side) and sith(dark side) *The Rogue were of ancient origins, having been present in the galaxy for over 7 thousand generations. There were 75 thousand Rogues in the galaxy before the end of the old republic. At the end of the great war, however, they were forced into hiding after the sith attack them and nearly destroyed them all, but after one thousand years they began to rebuild in secret in hope of destroying their enemies so with the help of the Kamins they Secretarial built a clone army for the republic but the clone's would have several different orders,one of which would help them take back what was theirs, after the clone wars they put their plan in motion by killing Darth Sides and after making Anakin a grey jedi they execute order 66 which order all clones to kill the Jedi those ending the clone wars and bring true Peace to the Republic so they thought. *Little did they know at least 50 jedi excepted the order 66 and those the Civil war began. '''Rogue Rank *Rogue youngling: A young child who was Force-sensitive would be identified at birth and the parents would be allowed to choose whether they wanted their children to be taken to the Rogue Temple on Coruscant to be trained as a Rogue. They were to be put into classes of other Rogue younglings and trained together before being taken as an apprentice by a Rogue Knight. Younglings were not to be trained once they had reached the age of 16, Younglings would participate in the Gathering, which was the pilgrimage to the Ilum Temple to gain a kyber crystal for their lightsaber. *Padawan: A youngling who had been chosen by a Rogue Knight or Rogue Master to train under their tutelage personally into becoming a fully fledged Rogue Knight. Their readiness was decided by the Initiate Trials. Padawans wore a braid. *Rogue Knight: Once a Padawan has successfully passed the Rogue trials, they were be granted the rank of Rogue Knight and went out on missions of their own, no longer under the tutelage of a master. *Rogue Master: A Rogue Knight was granted the rank of Rogue Master and offered a seat on the Rogue High Council when they had shown great skill, wisdom and devotion to the Force. When a Rogue Knight successfully led a Padawan to becoming a Rogue Knight themselves, they would also be granted the rank of Master. *Grand Master: The leader of the Rogue High Council, the position of Grand Master was and is pasted down from father to son(Pacificley the Skywalker bloodline). Rogue occupations Some Rogue had specific jobs or titles *Master of the Order: This position was assumed by the leader of the Rogue Order. He or she had to be voted unanimously into the position by the Rogue High Council. *Rogue Commander: This title was given to Rogue Padawans under the leadership of Rogue Knights and Rogue Masters with their roles as Rogue Generals in the Grand Army of the Republic during the create of the republic,old republic and new republic. *Rogue Temple Guard:These anonymous Rogues guarded the Rogue Temple with their lightsabers. *Rogue General: A title given to those given commanding roles in the Grand Army of the Republic create of the republic,old republic and new republic *Rogue investigator: Detectives aiding police with the use of the Force. They also used crime scene analysis droids. *Chief Librarian: The overseer of the Rogue Archives and Holocron Vault. *Rogue Assassin A group of Well trand and skill Rogue's who are sent to do thing's other Rogue's are unwilling to do. Non Members Youngling *Luke(top) *Lisa(down) Padawan *Linda Jansson *Olivia Stewart *Havera *Zofia Król *Sidney Roy *Mei Du *Amber Woodland *Ash Wind *Erik Wind Rogue Knight ''' *Hannah Boucher(left) *David Clark(top right) *Melanie Lehner(down right) *Anna Morin *Lilly Pulitzer '''Rogue Master *James Jackson *Tyler Miller *Zoë Baker *Paige Girard *Kaitlin Morin *Elsa snow *Jordan Bell *Dylan Ward *Hailey Johnson *Zoë Ross *Gözde Koca *Zack Simard *Brita White Rogue High Console ''' *Klotilda Maier *Heinrich Weiß *Shadow *Hence *Angle *Ti Lee *Jame Skywalker *Zoe Midnight *Emily Skywalker *Yoman *Anakin Skywalker '''Trivia *Did you know that Rogue's can not age because of the fact that they use both sides of the Force. *Did you know that Rogue's are allowed to marry and have kids.